


Territory

by SapphicSpidaman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Horde Lord Adora (She-Ra), Horde Lord Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SapphicSpidaman
Summary: Horde Lords Adora and Catra intercept a Rebellion leader while overtaking a town, and deliberate over what should be done with the potential prisoner.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 36
Collections: Catradora Horde Lords





	Territory

Smoke billowed upward into the faint orange sky, clouds painted various shades and hues with the sun setting on the destructive scene. Screams could be heard, cut short with the wet sound of steel meeting flesh as the soldiers made their way through the make-shift outpost. The hum of canons charging and sabers being deployed were a symphony to the dark brown ears of the horde commander that loomed over the operation.

Eyes of cyan and gold caught sight of a group of unarmed civilians fleeing for their lives, chased by a small squadron of eight who were quickly gaining ground. Their dark silver and bright red armor plating shook hard as the soldiers pushed themselves, coming to an unnatural stillness when her voice pierced through the rumbling and pained shrieks.

“You there, where is your captain? We’re not giving chase today,” gloved fingers pointed harder than her words, though it seemed an impossible task with how sharp her tongue was. Of the group that was halted in place the closest cadet saluted with shaking hands. Beneath the reflective visor nervous eyes darted between the feline and a one-eyed commander they recognized to be their immediate superior.

“I’m right here, my lord, and those are rebellion fighters. It’s kill on sight according to protocol,” Octavia’s teeth clacked hard against themselves, yellow eye narrowing as she stepped up to meet the challenge of the once lower ranking girl.

“Do you think the operational manuals outrank me?” Fangs were bared from both parties, a low growl beginning in the throat of the shorter woman as she extended her claws and cut through the fabric of her own gauntlets. _I’ll take your other eye too, wench._

  
  
“No, my lord,” with a deep breath the finned officer let go of the argument, air seeping between the serrated enamel in quiet contempt as a simple ‘good’ was spat at her in response.

From the north rode in reinforcements on skiffs, one particularly more loaded than the others and featuring a decorated soldier with vibrant red ‘wings’ that curved backwards off of the sides of the gray and black helmet. Upon reaching a jumpable distance the woman leaped down, curious as to the conversation taking place before her.

“Let them run, if they fight back, kill them. Do I make myself clear, force captain?” Sepia boots cautiously moved the woman back, a smirk appearing as she nodded without giving the verbal confirmation and subsequent satisfaction that the leader before her so desperately craved.

"What's going on? I thought you wanted to conquer, does that not involve prisoners of war?" It did not take long for the woman to remove her helmet, revealing strong gray-blue eyes and a full head of blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. When the two of them locked gazes the world around them appeared to slow, fading as the squad and their chief returned to their posts and left the two rulers to their deliberation.

"No war to be fought when we greatly outnumber their little rebellion. Soon enough there won't be anywhere left to run," framed beautifully by the dull crimson mask that clung perfectly to the freckled face she spoke, eyebrows pulling away from it as she tensed them and her face hardened.

"My lords, we've apprehended the Queen of Brightmoon," Another captain, with paler complexion than the decorated blonde, and a carapace roughly the same color as the cat’s headpiece.

"Let her go," it was instantaneous, nearly a bark as it left the tan woman’s mouth and set the adjacent leader alight.

"What?! Why?! We could execute their poster child here and now!" No longer able to hold herself together the helmet was dropped, arms flailing wildly as the blonde desperately pleaded her case and the white-haired woman remained quiet, dutifully awaiting further instruction.

"She won't die tonight, that is final," faces were inches apart as the two verbally wrestled for control, eyes darting between one side and the other as heart rates accelerated at equal pace. Something took over the feline's thoughts, causing her to avert her vision as both cheeks flushed a barely visible crimson.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Catra?" There was almost a hint of genuine hurt in her voice, but as clawed hands reached the discarded visor and gestured to return it to her the upset subsided.

"Lord Catra, and nothing that changes our plans. We will see this through, Lord Adora," both smiled at each other, a look they had shared since they were kids and all they had was each other.

It was too new, too fresh even after all the time they had spent conquering and claiming; but they always said it’d be the two of them. Together, at the end of the world.

* * *

“We’re letting her go,” words slipped over Scorpia’s tongue as she approached the captive, held in place by a set of high-tech restraints that stopped her warping abilities. It was overkill, since she’d seemed to be out of magic for quite some time, but the force captain wasn’t taking any chances.

“Are.. you sure?” One of the several soldiers spoke up, stepping forward as she watched the hulking commander cross the distance and begin to unlock the cuffs.

“Best not to question Catra’s decision,” deep ebony orbs bore mercilessly into Glimmer’s soul, swirling inquisitively as the click of the lock sounded off and the metal rings clattered onto the ground.

Panicked legs carried the young woman fast through tree and shrub, only stopping briefly as she realized she wasn’t being actively pursued. Soft rose irises met the mix-matched pair of the cat who had made the choice to free her, and as they stared at one another there were questions in their gaze.

_Why did you release me?_

_Why aren’t you running?_

**Author's Note:**

> Horde Lords won the poll for the celebratory one-shot so here we are! Was delightfully fun to write, though part of me wanted to continue beyond the cap I had set.. oops!  
> [](https://twitter.com/SapphicSpidaman)  
> 


End file.
